Hardside luggage cases provide excellent stiffness and support by using formable, hard materials, such as ABS or other materials having a generally uniform thickness, to create a protective cover for the contents of the case. One issue with hardside luggage cases is that they are typically heavier than softside luggage cases, and external pockets are difficult to form on hardsided luggage.
Softsided luggage cases are built by using fabric layers to cover an internal frame structure. These luggage cases are relatively light-weight, but do not offer robust protection of the content as hardsided luggage cases do. Exterior pockets are able to be formed on softsided luggage cases by application of gussets, covers and fasteners, such as zippers, snaps or Velcro®.
Traditional hybrid luggage cases combine hardsided and softsided luggage structures to allow for a luggage case with one portion (i.e. the base of a duffel) being hardsided and another portion (i.e. the top of a duffle) being softsided, with the two portions being secured to each other by sewing or other type of mechanical fastening. This type of fastening creates seams, which can disturb the design aesthetics of the luggage case. Exterior pockets are able to be formed on the softsided portion of the traditional hybrid luggage case.
What is needed is a luggage case, and method of making, that allows for a combination of hardsided and softsided characteristics, including a sufficient skeletal structure to protect the contents, softsided versatility for implementing exterior pockets, and an overall light weight.